Choudai
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Apa yang selama ini kau anggap mimpi terpampang dihadapanmu./ "Sekarang, berikan darahmu padaku, nona."/ "KYAAA!"/for Eyeshield 21 Awards 'Reborn' April-Mei: Dream


Aku pikir mereka hanya mimpi belaka

Aku pikir mereka tak ada

Aku pikir mereka hanyalah hasil dari imajinasi manusia yang tak pernah puas

Sayangnya aku salah

**Choudai**

**By LalaNur Aprilia**

**Cast: Sena Kobayakawa, Suzuna Taki**

**Genre: Horor, romance (?) (kalo gak cocok bilang aja)**

**Disclaimer: Dibilangin Eyeshield 21 itu bukan punya saya! Punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata! Ngotot amat seh?!**

**Warning: Ini ada sedikit adegan berdarah. Jadi rated M ini hanya untuk keamanan. Kalau belum bisa masuk rated M, saya akan ubah ratednya. Bilang saja pada saya. Saya gak gigit kok *plak* Dan, ini Vampire!AU, OOC, sepertinya ini ficlet, entah ini termasuk dark!fic apa nggak, TYPO, Suzuna POV, dan hal-hal gak enak lainnya.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**For Eyeshield 21 Awards 'Reborn' April-Mei: Dream.**

~~oo00oo~~

"Hei, Suzunaaa~~~"

Aku menoleh pada orang yang memanggilku. Langsung kutemukan sosok perempuan cantik berambut _auburn _sedang berlari menghampiriku. Aku langsung tersenyum dan balik menyapanya.

"Pagi Mamo-_nee_. Ada berita bagus apa pagi ini?" tanyaku pada perempuan bernama Anezaki Mamori ini.

"Aku dengar belakangan ini banyak orang tewas dan ditemukan bekas gigitan dilehernya. Katanya ada vampire yang berkeliaran disini. Suzuna harus hati-hati ya." Pesan Mamo-_nee_.

"Vampire? Omong kosong. Vampire itu tidak ada." Sanggahku.

"Suzuna tidak percaya vampire?" tanya Mamo-_nee_ sambil menatapku dengan tatapan seolah terkejut dan khawatir jadi satu.

"Tentu saja! Vampire itu hanya khayalan saja! Tidak ada vampire di dunia ini!" ujarku.

"Hm…begitu rupanya. Yasudah, kita ke kelas saja yuk. Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Ajak Mamo-_nee_.

"Yaa~~ ayoo~~"

~~oo00oo~~

Aku, Suzuna Taki. Umurku 15 tahun. Dan aku tidak percaya hal-hal mistis. Sayangnya, disekelilingku banyak sekali orang yang membenarkan apapun berbau mistis. Semakin aku berjalan, semakin banyak orang membicarakan vampire yang (katanya) berkeliaran di daerah ini. Hah, menurutku itu konyol dan buang-buang waktu saja. Untuk apa membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada? Begitu pikirku.

Aku membuka kunci apartemenku. Begitu aku masuk, hanya kesunyian yang menyapaku. Keluargaku semuanya sedang pergi keluar negri untuk menjenguk keluarga yang sedang sakit. Aku tidak ikut karena harus sekolah dan kegiatan klub _cheers _yang belakangan ini sangat padat.

Aku taruh tasku di sofa dan segera beranjak mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, tubuhku terasa bugar kembali. Kemudian karena sudah larut, aku langsung beranjak ke kamar dan hendak tidur. Sebelum tidur, aku mengunci pintu depan dan semua jendela rapat-rapat jikalau ada maling yang masuk. Setelah semuanya terkunci, akupun beranjak kekamar dan tidur.

Baru alam mimpi hendak menyapaku, aku mendengar suara gesekan dilantai. Aku menggumam kesal. Angin sial, mengganggu tidurku saja. Merasa itu hanyalah angin kecil, aku kembali berusaha tidur.

Suara gesekan itu perlahan makin mendekatiku. Tangan dingin mengusap leher jenjangku membuat mataku terbuka lebar. Secara reflex, aku menghindar dan meloncat dari kasur.

Yang pertama kulihat adalah jendela kamarku yang tadinya sudah kukunci rapat terbuka lebar membiarkan angina malam masuk dan seberkas bayangan berdiri didekat jendela.

Suara seretan kembali terdengar dan bayangan itu kian mendekatiku. Akupun mundur perlahan hingga mendekati tembok.

Bayangan itu mulai menunjukan wajahnya. Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan kulit putih pucat dan wajah yang terkesan dinging. Rambut cokelat _spike_nya menari-nari dibawa angina. Mata cokelat _caramel_nya menatapku intens. Setelah ia berhasil mengunci gerakanku disudut ruangan, ia menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, nona…"

"Sekarang berikan darahmu padaku."

Aku tersentak kaget. Tubuhku semakin merapat ke tembok, namun dapat kurasakan tubuhku bergetar dan tidak mau bergerak.

"K-kau… s-siapa kau…?"

"Aku? Aku vampire. Perkenalkan, namaku Sena." Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"Vampire…? Bohong! Kalian tidak nyata!" sanggahku.

"Sayangnya kami nyata, nona. Selama ini aku mencari orang yang tidak percaya akan keberadaan kami untuk kuminum darahnya. Karena kalau aku meminum darah orang yang tidak percaya akan vampire, kekuatanku akan semakin bertambah dan aku akan menguasai duniaku. Berhari-hari aku mencarinya sayangnya tidak kutemukan. Akhirnya untuk menahan dahaga, aku meminum darah orang-orang yang kutemui." Bisiknya ditelingaku membuat bulu kudukku berdiri mendengar suaranya yang terkesan serak-serak basah.

"J-jadi kau…?"

"Ya. Akulah dalang dibalik tewasnya orang-orang itu."

"Sekarang, aku telah menemukan apa yang kucari. Izinkan aku untuk mengambil darahmu, nona."

"A-ap—tung—"

Dia langsung menggigit leher jenjangku. Kurasakan taringnya merobek jaringan demi jaringan kulitku hingga darahku menetes membasahi piyama putih bersihku. Wajahku memanas. Keringat membasahi pelipisku. Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokanku. Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Semakin aku merintih, semakin ia menghisap darahku semakin banyak. Semakin lama kepalaku semakin pusing. Akhirnya seluruh pandanganku menggelap.

~~oo00oo~~

"HAH—!"

Aku terbangun diatas kasurku. Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Nafasku tersengal. Kulihat piyama putihku. Tak ada noda darah sedikitpun. Kulihat lagi jendela kamarku. Masih terkunci rapat dan cahaya mentari pagi menerobos melewati jendela. Aku menghela napas. Ternyata Cuma mimpi.

Perlahan, aku turun dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya kepalaku agak berat. Mungkin karena aku terbangun tiba-tiba, dan aku memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahku agar lebih segar.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi, aku langsung membasuh wajahku dengan air dingin. Aah…rasanya jadi lebih segar. Kuusap wajahku dengan handuk bersih. Kulihat tampilan wajahku dicermin. Aku terbelalak melihat pantulan leherku.

"KYAAAAA!"

~~oo00oo~~

_**Terimakasih atas pemberianmu, nona.**_

_**Sebagai gantinya, kau akan menjadi pelayanku seumur hidup**_

~~END~~

…dengan gajenya. Whahahah! Kan tipikal fic horror… *alibi. Dibuang*

Ehem. Hai hai panitia-tachi~~ ini entry kedua saya lhoo~~ nyiakakak *dibuang*

Ini gegara keinget liat pict vampire!Sena lagi ngegigit leher Suzuna yang pake gaun putih. Sumfheh itu Senanya ganteng bangeets *fangirlingan salah tempat* Terus juga gegara denger lagu Trick and Treat-nya Kagamine Twins. Whuahahahah. Jadi begitulah. Eh, choudai itu artinya 'Berikan padaku', kan? *dikemplang*

Yaah… pokoknya ini ide fic muncul tiba-tiba. Tanpa say abaca karya siapapun, jadi maaf kalau misalnya ada yang sama. Soal cerita 'kalo minum darah orang yang kagak percaya vampire bakal makin kuat' itu, abaikan saja. itu ngasal-ngasalan demi mendukung fic ini *JDAR JDER* *Author disamber geledek*

Yak, jika ada kesalahan, beritaukan lewat review ya?

Bye byee! *kabur naik Sadaharu dari fandom sebelah*


End file.
